


Devided Territories

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [9]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires - Devided Territories<br/>Crossover Fandom: Twilight/ Priest<br/>Characters: Garrett and Black Hat<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devided Territories

With a part of the city map as their new hunting ground established, the two vampires darted off in different directions. Both knew that with the start of the congress they would meet again. 

What remained unclear was if their interests would conflict when meeting their target.  
For each of them only one thing was important at the moment and that was to stay out of trouble until they would be able to face their enemy. 

Over the next nights they occasionally met at the territory border checking if the other was still present. 

But none of them backed off. 


End file.
